


City of Change

by BobCat_97



Series: Ladies of Law [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Possible smut, Romance, Swearing, Violence, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobCat_97/pseuds/BobCat_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke was supposed to be your average Ferelden. Sure, a Ferelden girl who couldn't stay in one spot for a long period of time  but she was always happy. She had a loving family and a bright future of a merc. That was until the darkspawn came knocking at her door.</p><p>Hawke was thrown into a city with growing tension; tension only she could manage. Can Hawke steer Kirkwall towards a better future or let the city take all of her loved ones from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Change

**Author's Note:**

> So I started Hawke's part early! Sorry! But I had such good idea for this story that I couldn't wait any longer.

Varric watched the woman read through his reports regarding gangs, disappearances, and thieves preying on the rich and poor. He watched at her dark eyebrows drew together in concentration and then..concern. She always held concern on her face. A day doesn't go by without Hawke's eyebrows being pinched together or a frown decorating her lips. The mask of concern or worry, fright or hesitation always gets covered up by humor however. And Varric always wonders if the easy humor is for her friends sake or her's.

"A few of them I can take to the guard but the others..." Hawke said more to herself but Varric nonetheless listens, like he always does. The rest of the motley crew paid Hawke no mind, however. Like every night, it was card night and usually Hawke participates without a second thought but as the years dragged on and tension in Kirkwall kept growing, Hawke didn't ask Varric to deal her in.

Of course, Hawke didn't allow her troubled feelings sour a night everyone should enjoy and forget the worries for the City of Chains. She never did. When her thoughts became too much, mainly because of reports, rumors, or a job they just completed, Varric frowned as she downed more and more ale than she prefers. As tension mounted, Hawke vowed to herself and Varric that she would never get drunk along side her friends. She wanted a clear head just in case something suddenly occurred (and it usually does) but tonight, she may just break that vow and Varric would be sad to see it happen.

"Hawke," Varric said, tapping his fingers on the tankard before him. Hawke, as a show of acknowledgement, spared him a quick second glance before latching those azure eyes back onto the papers she held. Varric looked over at his friends, enjoying the sight of them kinda sorta getting along, teasing each other. "You told me many stories and I've told stories about those stories, even your adventures." Pausing, the dwarf leaned back in his chair before entwining his fingers together over his stomach. "You never told me how you ended up here in Kirkwall. You always avoid sharing that."

With a small laugh, Hawke let go of the papers then turned her attention to the curious dwarf. "If I remember correctly, you're holding one of your own mysterious stories." Her soft, airy voice held no accusation; only friendly teasing.

"I want people to remember who you are, Hawke. A Ferelden woman making her mark on a prejudice city. A woman who earned her way out from the slums and into people's hearts, to be the viscount's favorite and the Knight-Commander's hated." Varric explained, his words causing the humor drain from Hawke's demeanor. "Every story has an important start and I want to know."

Now Hawke was staring at wooden table, her eyes slightly narrowed. From Varric's peripheral vision, a shirt (Anders') went flying across the table and right into Isabela's face. Laughter rang out, then cursing, then even more laughing and it was shame that Hawke wasn't enjoying it all.

"Well...where shall I begin?" Hawke said after long moments of silence.  She paused again though, but only to lean back in her usual seat. "It was supposed to be your average day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People say many things.

The King too.

They say this isn't even a real blight. They say that just because the archdemon still hasn't shown up but they're still asking more people to join the King's army.

Hawke knew better.

As the forces in south Ferelden, edging the Korcari Wilds, grew as did the unease Hawke felt with each passing day. She knew a jinx was played and soon they had to run but it was only a matter of time before that happens.

"Marian!" A shrill voice put a stop to Hawke's conversation with a local Templar. The voice held panic and it was something Hawke didn't like and it only mounted her concern when she watched her mage sister boldly run up to her and the male templar.

"Bethany? What's wrong?" Hawke questioned her younger sister, turning away from the templar but making sure to stand between him and Bethany.

Her sister didn't say anything for a bit. The mage was too busy trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves. "Carver. He came back and urges us to leave Lothering. Now." Hawke's stomach dropped and the clinking of armor gave a telltale sign that the templar ran off to go warn the others about the impending threat encroaching on the town.

"Go get mother and Carver and wait for me north of the Imperial Highway." Hawke insisted and Bethany took off towards their cabin without a moments hesitation. Hawke, instead, collected their dog from the backyard and whatever elfroot that decide to spring up back there. By the time she made it into the house without getting pushed around by frantic refugees and villagers, her family was packed up with very little belongs.

"You better hurry, Marian." Carver ordered then escorted their mother and sister from the cabin. Hawke wasted no time exchanging her clothes for light leather armor and then snagged two daggers Carver forgotten. He was the real trained fighter in the family but Hawke just happened to have picked up on a few things here and there.

"It's not even a real blight, they said." Hawke mocked as she made quick work of her boots and her dog barked in agreement. Whistling once for the mabari to follow, Hawke looked over the small cabin for a few seconds, just for remembrance sake before leaving it behind for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each minute didn't go pass without a complication springing up one after another. First it started with running into a templar. Sure, he was injured and he couldn't do much but Hawke wanted to punch him when he dared to threaten her sister. After that situation was sorted out, Hawke found out they couldn't continue towards their destination because it was blocked with darkspawn. 

It was tiring. 

More so due to the amount of darkspawn they had come face to face with. On top of that, Hawke had to make sure none of the blighted creatures attacked her mother or finish off Ser Wesley before his wife had a chance to bid him farewell because by the way his complexion was paling and his eyes were dimming, that the templar didn't have long. 

"Shit..." Hawke plopped down onto the nearest rock, draping her arms over her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she would wipe it away but no way would she spread even more darkspawn gore on her already filthy face. Nearby, she heard her always grumpy brother give an irritated sigh at how everyone expect for him called for a break, a much need break.

"What happened down there, Carver?" Bethany asked as she soothed mother by rubbing the woman's back.

"Shit happened, that's what." And he didn't go into an explanation and wouldn't go into one. But Hawke had an idea.

The King's army was massacred.  

Sure, maybe things played into how that happened but that was the end result. The King's cockiness might have simply clouded proper judgement and that's how this shit happened. Hawke, helping family and strangers run for their lives with a high chance of actually not making it. Mother insisted Kirkwall and hopes of actually getting there is slim to none. It was a depressing thought but that was reality and a reality that was none too pleasing for Hawke.

"We need to get going before we're overwhelmed again." Hawke announced but no one made no move to do just that. Hell, even Hawke didn't want to move. She hurts too much to that. She was filthy, sweaty, bleeding and bruised but Hawke couldn't just stop here and allow these to just give up. No, she promised herself, promised her family, promised the strangers, promised Andraste and even the Maker that she would get them to safety, chances of doing that be damned.

And so Hawke stood, her joints protesting and popping with the movement. One thing was for sure, she wasn't about to let her family become darkspawn meal without a damn fight. And hopefully, once they do make it to Kirkwall, they can have an easy life.

Hopefully.

 


End file.
